club_penguin_pookie_fan_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Skull King TV
If you'd like to add to this page, you can :). I'm in need for programs and bumpers, so I'd like some help if '' you want to help ^3^'' Star TV is a channel in CP (most notably CPPS) for pookies, tweens and middles, and it is aimed at ages 7-11, and both girl and boy pookies. The Channel The channel was founded by Gretchen "StarButterflyBFF" MacLennan on February 29, 2015. The first program to air was "Kawaii Overlord! - The Series!" and the first movie was "Why U Do Dis?" The Mascot There is a mascot, and her name is Gretchen Butterfly. She is pretty much is a tomboy stereotype, and owns a rare spectrum puffle named Mittens. She debuted on March 13, 2015. Bumpers "Treehouse" We see Gretchen in a treehouse, and she grabs a piece of paper. We see her draw the Star TV logo, and the bumper ends with a Flipping Screen transition. "Swimming" We see Gretchen with her friends Candy and Sammy in a swimming pool. Sammy makes a ginormous splash and the splash morphs into the Star TV Logo. "Rainbow" We see a rainbow morph into the logo. Thats all. "Coming Up Next: Movie" When its a coming up next bumper for a movie, she is seen drizzling butter on popcorn in a cinema, fills a cup with soda, and she walks in, and sits down. You can see silhouettes of the cast members/characters of "Star VS The Forces of Evil", "Total Drama" (most notably Gwen and Dawn), and "LOL, Smile!". And then the screen says for example, "Coming Up Next: "Kawaii Overlord - THE MOVIE: Nightmare in Kawaiiland" with a "Swap-Screen" transition. This is used for the block "Star TV Movie Night". "Star TV Grown Up Zone" We see a Flipping Screen transition, and then Gretchen says "Welp, that's a wrap for another day of EPIC programming! now, it's time for the Mumus and Dudus out there to shine! This is... STAR TV GROWN UP ZONE!!" Then, there is a Grey and white striped screen with the schedule. Shows Star Tv Programming: * Star VS The Forces Of Evil (Most popular!!) * Total Drama (Second most popular!) * New music videos for Middles and Tweens * Penguin High (Third most popular) * The Doge Show * Club Penguin - Beta Tester Interviews * Fridays With PewDiePie (I know its not a show but its a legitimate show on here) * Endless Adventure * Kawaii Overlord! - The Series! * LOL, Smile! * Seflies R Cool * Cat With A Blog * Tessie * Recess * Steven Universe * Gravity Falls * Curse of the Spinning Smileys * The Penguin Show * Farty McPoophead * America's Unfunniest Home Videos * A Brief History of Club Penguin * Inanimate Insanity * Battle For Dream Island * Battle For Dream Island Again * Venture (Uncensored) Star TV Movie Night: * Why U Do Dis? * Kawaii Overlord - The Movie: Nightmare in Kawaiiland * Epicness School For The Gifted * Happy Hap Hap Land * That's A Wrap! * Happy Gilmore * Pookie Slumber Party * A Second Chance * Rebecca, the future pookie gymnast * Tomboy Pookies * Consider this a Warning * Get The Heck Off My Property! * Sneaky Suckers * Who's Alana Again? Star TV Grown Up Zone * Da Simpsizzles * Siblings Guy * Austrailian Dad * Fugget About It * Llamas Gone Wild * Then 'N' Word * Archer * Venture * Concentrating on Cassandra * Bob's Burgers Replacement Mascots There are Replacement Mascots for the channel, and only make an appearance when Gretchen is sick, busy, etc. The only known Replacement Mascots are Star and Marco from Star VS The Forces Of Evil, Melody from Penguin High, or Soap from Inanimate Insanity. Trivia * StarButterflyBFF filed a lawsuit against Finster TV in August 2015 for ripping off Star Tv. * Star TV's most popular show is Star VS The Forces Of Evil. * It's audience is mostly pookies and middles. * On it's debut, it had an audience of 1,6000,209,45 penguins.